Barbarian Village
Barbarian Village, also know as Gunnarsgrunn, is a small town along the River Lum. It is south of Edgeville, west of Varrock and north of Draynor Manor. It is one of the smallest inhabited locations in all of RuneScape. The entire town is a multicombat area, allowing many players to attack one barbarian, or vice versa. History In years 32-60 of the Fifth age, when the Fremenniks attacked Misthalin and the Imcando Dwarves in their series of campaigns to stop the use of rune stones, they were eventually forced to settle peacefully, building what is now known as the Barbarian Village. Quests On 21 September 2010, the quest Gunnar's Ground was released. This was the first quest ever to take place in Barbarian Village. The quest replaces the now removed Romeo & Juliet quest. Entrances Barbarian Village has two main - east and west - entrances, and a few smaller ones. The entrance in the west has a road leading to Falador, while the one in the east leads to Varrock. Barbarians are scattered throughout the whole town - the ones in the town are levels 9 and 10, while the barbarians in the Long Hall are level 17. In the Long Hall, Chieftain Gunthor, the current leader of the settlement, and Haakon the Champion, the mightiest barbarian in the settlement, can also be found. Both free and P2P players can directly teleport to Barbarian Village if they have the Skull Sceptre, a reward from the Stronghold of Security. It has a maximum of five charges for free, and ten for P2P players, allowing free teleports to the town. Points of interest Peksa's Helmet Shop Peksa's Helmet Shop is the only non-members store where players can buy helmets, other than Valaine's Shop of Champions on the first floor of the Champions' Guild, which sells black full helmets. Peksa sells and buys varieties of helmets, varying from bronze to adamant, medium and full helmets. There is also a perpetually burning fire in the middle of the shop which players can use to cook the fish they caught in the fishing spot just outside the town's walls. Long Hall This tavern can be found in the north of the town. Free beer and cooked meat respawns on the tables. However, level 17 barbarians and the level 29 Haakon the Champion are inside the bar, so low level players are taking a risk to go in. There is a single level 15 ranged Barbarian inside or around the hall. Also Chieftain Gunthor, the current leader of the settlement can be found here. This is a popular area to train ranged and Magic combat, using the tables for cover then moving out to collect arrows and drops and collecting the beef on the nearby table for food. Watch Tower North of the eastern entrance of the town is a watch tower where players can find Hunding. He tells players about the tribe's history. Mining site At the centre of the town, a mine with coal and tin ores can be found. It's considered by many as a poor mine, as there are not many ores. It's also one of the few mines within a town or city. Stronghold of Security Reached through a hole located in the mining area, a dungeon is open to all players, purposely designed to help players know more about security in RuneScape. It is a medium-sized dungeon that gives rewards for making it to the centre of each level, including a new emote and a choice between 2 unique pairs of boots. Orginally, to pass, players had to answer a series of account-based security questions which are asked by the sentient doors. Players would not be allowed to pass through the doors until they answer the questions correctly. Players can now pass freely through the doors without having to answer an account-based security question. Various monsters live in the dungeon, including goblins, minotaurs, and skeletons. Fishing spots To the east of the Barbarian Village are some fishing spots in the river. Players can fish with feathers or bait at these spots. This is one of the most popular fishing spots in the free world because of its relative proximity to the bank in Edgeville where players can store their fishes as well as the Stronghold of Security and the Edgeville dungeon. It is also very popular for power fishing players, fish scavengers, and fish beggars. A good way to obtain trout or salmon is to trade bait for food instead of begging for it if there are multiple beggars around. Cooks may reside here to use the free fish that are dropped by the power fishing players. Potter's wheel To the south of the house with the spinning wheel is a house with a potter's wheel. Players can use clay with this and the potter's oven nearby to craft small items. In the free worlds, this is the only location of the Potter's wheel and oven outside Draynor and the crafting guild. Spinning wheel To the east of Peksa's Helmet Shop is a small house with a spinning wheel. Players here can turn wool into balls of wool. Or, if a player is a member, can spin flax. Barbarian anvil In the hut with the Potter's wheel. This is used to make spears and hasta using Barbarian smithing. This anvil cannot be used for normal smithing,and is members only NPCs *Dororan (Moves away if the player has completed the Gunnar's Ground quest) *Gudrun (Moves away if the player has completed the Gunnar's Ground quest) *Chieftain Gunthor (used to be called Gunthor the Brave) *Haakon the Champion *Kjell *Hunding *Litara *Peksa *Tassie Slipcast *Sigurd *Barbarian **'''Acelin, a guard in the Barbarian Village. **'Adelino', a barbarian warrior with a big axe. **'Adolpho', a barbarian warrior with a warhammer. **'Aitan', a barbarian archer. **'Alberich', a fierce barbarian warrior. **'Brunnhilde', a fierce barbarian warrior. **'Edelschwarz', a barbarian warrior with a spear. **'Fafner', a tough barbarian warrior. **'Fasolt', a strong barbarian warrior. **'Gutrune', a mighty barbarian warrior. **'Hagen', a guard in the Barbarian Village. **'Lydspor', a well-travelled barbarian warrior. **'Minarch', a barbarian who likes his beer. **'Siegfried', a young guard in the Barbarian Village. **'Sieglinde', a muscular barbarian warrior. **'Siegmund', a guard in the Barbarian Village. **'Wotan', a sturdy barbarian warrior. *Unicorn Trivia *After Gunnar's Ground, the Barbarian Village is is given the name Gunnarsgrunn. Although the latter one is still in parenthesis on the world map to avoid the confusion, as it's still widely used. **The town also got a minor graphical update, including also some of its inhabitants. **This is one of the few places, if not only, to have changed its name. *The founder of Barbarian Village is Gunnar, who has deceased. Infact, the name of the settlement originates from him. **When players urge barbarians to fight with them, they will yell "FOR GUNNAR!", but before Gunnar's Ground was released, they yelled "RAAAGGGH!" instead. *Town's Longhall is considered a food source place for lower level players who train in the Stronghold of Security. *Most of the Barbarian names come from the traditional German epic Das Niebelungenlied, such as Siegfried and Brunnhilde. *Despite being distant relatives of the Fremennik, who speak English perfectly, the Barbarians in Barbarian Village speak a grammatically incorrect version of English, similar to Ogres. *There is a torn white and yellow flag near the longhall, it's assumed to be a Varrock flag. *There was once a time when the only barbarians in RuneScape were level 7 Barbarians and level 8 Barbarian Women. **A level 8 Barbarian Woman can be found in the Blue Moon Inn in Varrock *Barbarians once used to be aggressive to low leveled players. This was changed with the Stronghold of Security update. *It used to be possible to obtain beer from the beer barrels on the floor of the Long Hall by using an empty beer glass on the barrel. Now, however, barbarians say, "Oi - that's ours!" and attack players who try to do so. *The mine used to be located in the north-eastern corner of the town. *If a player uses an unfired bowl on the pottery oven, you receive the message: "You put the Bowl in the oven. The Bowl hardens in the oven. You remove a Bowl from the oven." but if a player clicks on the oven and sets the quantity even if it is 1 the message is: "You put a Bowl in the oven. You remove the Bowl from the oven." Music Unlocked * Barbarianism * Gunnarsgrunn zh:野蠻村 de:Barbarendorf Category:Asgarnia Category:Locations in Betrayal at Falador Category:Quest Locations